Harry Styles Potter & The Directioner's Stone
by JessicaTannerStyles
Summary: Hogwarts is the most magical place on earth. It's a school all the way in England where really talented kids who can sing good and dance good get to go to. By singing good and dancing good, they can make spells that do really cool things like levitation and making people fall in love. And did I mentioned that all the boys there are hot?


**Harry Styles-Potter &amp; The Directioner's Stone**

**Chapter 1 **

**The worst birthday ever **

I opened my eyes to see Harry Styles-Potter staring whistfully at my belly button. #sexy

He called my name like a whisper in a howling flurry of leaves through a cold summer night breeze and I reached out to him to touch his hair as it shimmered in the moonlight like waves breaking over silver sand.

It was #beautiful.

Chestnut brown locks tussled around his neck and ears like angel harp strings. And just a little bit hanged across his forehead over his scar. It was the of the number one. A scarlett red scar of the the number 1, permanently etched into the middle of his forehead and it was #sexy.

He kept starring at my belly button as I layed down in my bed.

"How did you get into my room Harry?" I asked chocking up over his soft green stair like the stars in the night sky.

"I like beautiful girls with belly button piercings," he said. "It's #sexy."

And then he looked up, our eyes meeting for the first time and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Aunt Petunia said I could never pierce my belly button. She said belly piercings are for #ratchets like Hermiley Grangeus. Hermiley Grangeous ruins my life all the time every since she invented her stupid twerking potion. And now she's such a dirty whore too. #ewwww.

And then I woke up and instead of seeing the piercing green eyes smouldering through my soul like swans darting through the winter night sky, I saw just darkness and emptiness everywhere around me.

Harry Potter Styles could never love an ordinary girl like me. I was not special and he was a super pop star wizard who could have any girl he wanted. Who was I kidding. I was nothing, I couldn't even pierce my belly button.

My name is Selena the Teenage Witch Gomez and this is my story...

Most people just call me Sel. It sounds inadequate but I feel inadequate every day. Today is my 13th birthday and I still haven't recieved my invitation to Hogwarts. Most kids get it at 11 but I was hopeing mine would be late. Today is the day however that I must face reality and realize that I would never attend Hogwarts. The truth hurts though because the heart wants what it wants.

Hogwarts is the most magical place on earth. It's a school all the way in England where really talented kids who can sing good and dance good get to go to. By singing good and dancing good, they can make spells that do really cool things like levitation and making people fall in love. And did I mentioned that all the boys there are hot?

The principal Albus Dumbledore only lets in the best singers and the hottest boys and he trains them to be superstar wizards and witches like Harry Potter Styles, the boy of my dreams who I will now sadly only ever meet in my dreams. It makes me mad and sad at the same time too. It makes me so mad that I will never get to meet him that I start to hate him a little bit and then I get even sadder and think about painting my nails black and listening to Blood On The Dancefloor.

And that's when my dark side came out. I was going to cheat on Harry Potter Styles with Zayne Malik.

I felt so nervous and scared and got this tingly feeling all over but I knew I had to do it. It was the only way to come to terms with the tragedy that was my miserable life. I closed my eyes again and let my fingers trail down my stomach. Before I knew it, my fingers were not my fingers but a brown chestnut hand like the colour of tan wood . And the another hand was over my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't breathe and I looked up to see piercing hazel eyes like a cold witner night sky smouldering into the depths of my soul. He put his caramel colour finger over his lips and went "shhhhhhhhhh". I was still scared but I stopped screaming and gave in. Zayn was a bad boy and I knew he would be rough with me.

Zayne then stuffed his chocolate popsicle in my mouth. It reminded me of a frozen choclate popsicle stick and the flavour melted in my mouth as it became warm inside my mouth.

Take me Zayne, take me, I tried to mumble but I was gargling on chocolate popsicle so it just sounded weird. And then Zayne pushed even harder and I could feel an orgasm building in my mouth. He looked down at me with his piercing hazel eyes like a wet autumn sky. I wanted to be loved but Zayne is a bad boy and he only wanted to put his chocolate in my vanilla. He started push even harder and even more and I felt my mouth explode with love and the feelings took over my whole mouth from the tip of my tongue to my teeth and my throat with a tingling feeling of love and satisfaction in knowing that Zayn had been in those parts of me. And that he took me beyond the border. And that his chocolate dipped in my vanilla.

Then suddenly….

"What are you doing?" yelled a high pitched voice at the door.

OMG

#FML

It was aunt Petunia and she had busted down the door to my little cupboard room under the staircase.

"Have you been injecting Hermiley Grangeus's twerking potion," she yelled. All this Hogwarts magic that you love is turning you into a slut!"

"No aunty you don't understand, I hate Hermiley Grangeus and you drink the potion you don't inject it." I screamed pulling the covers over me. I felt so ashamed. Because she cought me fantasizing that Zayne and me had cheated on Harry together, I had taken off all my clothes and started to suck on my fingers pretending it was Zayne's chocolate popsicle which was very very big btw. And she had seen this.

But Aunt Petunia understood nothing. She was a stupid old prude who would listen to stupid music like the Beatles. The Beatles don't even make real music because they didn't go to Hogwarts because they're old and they aren't hot enough to get in. There's no magic in there music but aunt Petunia did not care and if I had thought my 13th birthday couldn't get any worst after not getting a letter Hogwarts, boy was I wrong. And the day was only just begining…

#HarryPleaseForgiveMe…


End file.
